Fluff Dump
by DomesticatedInsanity
Summary: Title is self explanatory.
1. Rowen

Hello pepes. This will just be a dump for any fluff I decide to write. As such, it is unlikely this will be updated much. Or be very substantial. Only little tidbits here, nothing big and meaty. Probably. Anywho. Enjoy?

* * *

"Romeo."

Wendy looked so cute. Even flustered and blushing.

"Yeah?" He replied gently.

"I...well...saw Cana doing something weird. And it made me feel weird."

Cana. Probably something dirty.

"What was she doing?"

"She had one of her hands inside her pants...and..uh...she was making noises."

Dirty.

"She was panting?"

"Um, yeah."

Romeo sighed. "She was pleasuring herself."

"She wha…?" Wendy looked confused.

"Uhh, has no one had the sex talk with you yet?"

Wendy's face went red and she started stuttering.

"Y..yes, b..but what d..does that..?"

"Sex is usually between two people. She was just doing it to herself. Recreating sex with just one person."

Wendy looked like her ears would start spouting steam any second.

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing…"

"Sad is more like it."

Wendy looked at him confused.

"She doesn't have anyone to do it with. It is a very intimate thing."

"So, the funny feeling I have...it..it's…"

She was almost trembling.

Romeo gently cradled her head in his hand, her blue hair flowing between his fingers.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. As softly and as tenderly as he knew how.

He had his eyes closed except for a tiny peek.

Wendy's own eyes widened, and he felt her breath hitch from their contact.

But then she closed them, gently kissing back.

It felt like time standing still as they were locked together, the wind of their breaths tickled each other as it exited their noses.

When they parted their eyes opened and they stared at each other.

"So how do you feel now?" Romeo asked quietly.

"My stomach just flopped and my heart is lighter than air." She whispered back dreamily. "Like it's trying to sail away."

Her eyes widened and looked startled as she cried out. "Wait, did we just have sex?"

Romeo tried to both laugh and calm her down at the same time.


	2. Commission from the She-Devil

Commission from the She Devil.

Mirajane forces Lucy and Levy to write a mountain of smut.

* * *

WARNING  
Content is very...risque.

* * *

 _Natsu looked down on Lucy, her face red and breathing heavily._

 _Her breasts heaving as she took in breaths._

" _Natsu…" She breathed as he lowered his head to hers._

 _Their lips met tenderly at first._

 _The heat increased as they continued._

 _Lucy shivered and moaned when Natsu bit her lip and his hands snuck under her shirt at the same time._

 _As they separated they gazed lustfully into each other's eyes._

 _She lifted her head up to Natsu's ear grinning._

" _I'm all fired up now." She growled throatily._

"Oh god Levy, whyyyy?" Lucy half asked, half accused her best friend bemoningly.

"What? Doesn't he always say that?" Levy asked innocently, halting writing to talk.

Lucy groaned. "I will never be able to hear that phrase normally again."

Mira giggled too sweetly. "Levy, maybe we can have Lucy swallow after she gives him a blowjob. Then she can say…."

Lucy could already see what was coming. "Ew! No! No! No!"

Mira met Lucy's eyes with a cheekily evil smirk as she finished.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly."

Levy just facepalmed and Lucy had her elbows resting on the desk, cradling her head.

"Come on you two! I don't see much writing." Mira smiled, poison laced through the honey sweet tone.

Lucy rolled her eyes as Levy just sighed "Fine."

The Blue haired girl picked up the pen again.

 _Natsu gave a growl of his own in response._

 _He gently touched his nose to hers, looking deeply into her eyes while he touched her._

 _One of his hands was gently kneading her breast, and his other was tracing circles on her bare stomach._

 _Lucy moaned in response as her own hands explored him, her touch light and teasing like a feather._

 _Her fingertips lightly dragged over his back, causing a shiver through him._

 _Now both of his hands were giving her breasts attention, everything on her chest tingling at the contact._

" _So you like them hmm?" Lucy asked in a sultry tone._

" _I love them. You have the biggest boobs. Out of everyone_"_

Lucy snatched the pen from Levy's fingers.

"Hey!"

"Two things there." Lucy smirked. "One; Natsu wouldn't say that. And two; are you wishing you had a bit more here?"

She grinned as she mischievously poked Levy's lacking chest.

"N..no...not at all." Levy stuttered, going red.

"Uh-huh." Lucy hummed dryly before crossing out the last line, and continuing where her friend left off.

" _So you like them hmm?" Lucy asked in a sultry tone._

 _Natsu just grinned with a predatory air that made her shiver. "They are part of you. And you are perfect."_

"Too much narcissism is unhealthy you know." Levy muttered.

"But it is the kind of stupid but caring thing he would say. You know. If we were in bed." Lucy could feel her cheeks going red.

"And then he'd probably say he's hungry." Levy replied dryly.

Lucy ignored her and Mira's barely disguised threatening stare.

" _Oh Natsu." She purred, her hand snaking down into his pants._

 _He met her in a long and lingering kiss._

 _Natsu groaned into her lips when her hand found his package._

" _That feels great Luce." He whispered to her._

 _She had to smile._

" _I love it when you use my nickname. It just feels so..." She giggled as she leaned in. "Intimate." She breathed sensually._

" _Oh really?" He breathed into hers._

 _His hand had found it's way into her pants now, and she gave a moan in response._

" _Oh yessss." She hissed._

 _It sent a tingling all through her body._

" _Hey Luce."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Sit up for a sec, I got something to show ya."_

 _Lucy looked down at her crotch, his hand still tucked inside her shorts._

" _That may be hard to do."_

 _He looked down. "Oh right."_

 _He slowly and teasingly drew his hand away._

 _Lucy shifted and sit up._

" _Ok, what is it?"_

 _Natsu grinned as he leaned back a bit._

" _Watch this. FIRE DRAGON'S….IRON PENIS!"_

 _His pants burst into flames._

" _What the hell? Natsu! Put it out! Put it_"_

Mira plucked the pen from Lucy's fingers.

"Are you trying to stall and fluff out the story?"

"Um." Lucy coughed into her hand.

"Hmm. Punishment may be in order here." Mira cooed devilishly.

"No, please, I'm sorry!" Lucy cried.

"Hmmm." Mira contemplated, her finger resting on her chin. She handed the pen to the Blue haired girl.

"Levy, correct this. Or else.." Mira's voice dropped to a sinister whisper. "I'll punish the both of you."

"Y...Yes!" Levy snatched up the pen and set it to page hastily.

" _What the hell? Natsu! Put it out! Put it out!"_

 _Natsu kept laughing maniacally._

 _Lucy did the only thing she could think of to do._

Lucy watched, horrified as Levy wrote on.

"Why are you making me blow him?" Lucy asked dully.

"What? It was just to put the fire out. We are going to make him return the favor later." Levy justified quickly.

"Uhhh, fine. Keep going. He probably needs to make a stupid comment right now though."

" _That was so cool! I could see the light through your cheeks! It was like a Lucy Lantern!"_

"Lame!" Lucy proclaimed. "I'd use my teeth on him for that."

"Uh-huh." Levy looked distracted.

Lucy could feel her cheeks going red from what Levy was making her fictional self do.

 _Natsu seemed to have enough, and flipped her onto her back._

" _Natsu!" She squeaked as he tore off her short._

" _I hope you've got a good meal down here, cus I'm hungry."_

 _His eyes danced with wickedness as they stared hungrily into hers._

" _And you know how I eat."_

" _Quickly, messily, and a hell of a lot of it."_

"Hmm, it doesn't quite make grammatical sense…" Mira pondered.

"Never mind, it's fine." Lucy spurred Levy to keep writing.

The sooner they was done, the sooner they could leave the dingy storeroom that served as their prison until they wrote Mira's smut.

She glanced back at the page.

Oh no, it was really getting heavy.

Lucy closed her eyes and cradled her head in her hands.

"Oh dear, looks like we broke poor Lucy." Mira chirped.

"You ok Lu?"

"I'm fine."

"Just a little more. Oh, what would you say when he's about to start….um...you know."

Lucy sighed. What would she say if she and Natsu were in bed? If they were about to do the dirty deed. If they were about to lose their Virginities.

She deepened her voice a bit to 'speak in natsu's voice.' "You ok Luce?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just be gentle with me? ok?" She spoke in her own honeyed tones again.

"Sure thing."

"And don't set it on fire this time?"

Mira hummed in thought as she listened to her double act.

Lucy's face was the shade of Erza's hair.

Oh god, Erza may read this. Mira won't be able to keep this to herself.

Mira giggled as she read over Levy's shoulder. "Ohh, I like that."

The blonde could only sit there in embarrassment. She couldn't bare to read any more.

"Hey! Lucy! I've been looking all over for you!"

Her heart plummeted.

Natsu was here.

And he was looking over Levy's shoulder.

He was reading that smut!

"Natsu?" Mira squawked. "How did you get in here?"

"Who cares!" Lucy just tried to cover her eyes. "Just don't read it!"

"Why not?" He just kept her arms away from him and kept reading.

"It's Embarrassing! Mira's keeping us here and making us write her smutty fanfics!"

"Well, I'm taking Lucy back. Bye Mira!"

"Eh?" Lucy felt herself get lifted off the ground and rushed away.

A dust cloud billowed behind them as Natsu ran right out the doors, down the street, around the corner, along the canal, and jumped straight into her window.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy cried as she bounced off her bed.

"Did Mira do anything to you?"

"Uh, no. Just made me write."

"I saw some of it. You got a great imagination Luce."

She looked away, blushing.

"Some of it was Levy. But I just wrote what I thought we'd both say.

She felt fingers brush her chin, gently guiding her head up.

"Hmm?" She hummed her question before the answer met her.

His lips were hot and firm, every breath sensual as they kissed each other.

It felt like hours before they parted.

"Want to see if that's what I'd actually say?"

Lucy smirked back at him.

"You're on."


End file.
